Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 3
Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 3 (グレース バンダーワール3 テイラーヨー来襲), is a 1998 tokusatsu kaiju film and the third and final film in Toho's Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal ''trilogy. It was released to Japanese theaters on December 12, 1998. Plot Bingo, Chicco, and Vidia, the Elias sisters are at odds again. Vidia seeks the secret power of their ancestors, tiny triangular power units that transform the sisters' small daggers into powerful swords. She fails to retrieve the proper triangle for her sword, each power unit will only work for a specific sword, but Chicco and Bingo end up with a unit that transforms one of their swords. Shortly after the Elias sisters face-off, a meteor shower brings a strange object to Earth, a huge meteor that disrupts gravity near it. As it crashes to Earth at night, a family watches. The next day, the oldest of the children, a teenage boy, plays hookey from school, and goes to investigate the object. Meanwhile, school children on playgrounds and around the nearby city begin to mysteriously vanish as a huge shadow passes overhead. Bingo and Chicco examine the remains of the crashed meteor, realizing that something has escaped, and sensing a great evil has been released. Taylor Ware, a space girl who visited Earth in its past, returns with the captured children to a secluded spot near where the meteor crashed, trapping them in a huge, pulsating organic dome. Vidia, intrigued by Taylor Ware's arrival, and hoping to use him for her own ends, gets too close to the dome, and is drawn inside. Later, Bingo and Chicco encounter Taylor Ware, and Bingo is infected with the sweetheart's evil as she stares into one of its eyes. Bingo attacks Chicco, under the evil influence, and ''Fairy falls from the sky with Chicco and Bingo, saving Chicco before she is also trapped in the dome. Bingo joins Vidia inside the dome, where the captured children are screaming and huddling together, terrified. A battle between Vidia and Lora takes place, with Vidia begging for Bingo to see reason and to work with her, but Chicco is still being influenced by the spell of Taylor Ware. Meanwhile Bingo, riding Fairy, encounters the teenage boy, and tells him about Taylor Ware. She explains that Taylor Ware needs the childrens' life force to feed upon. She convinces him to accompany her and meet their only hope, Rainbow Mothra, who is now recovering from a battle with Taylor Ware. Chicco and Rainbow Mothra communicate telepathically, discussing their options. It is agreed that Rainbow Mothra cannot defeat Taylor Ware in its current form-- it is too powerful-- and so it is decided that Rainbow Mothra must travel back in time to a point where King Ghidorah was not so powerful, to a time when the dinosaurs still walked the Earth, and when Taylor Ware had visited from space for the first time to feed upon the Earth's life-force. Rainbow Mothra turns in to Aqua Mothra and then with Moll giving Aqua Mothra all of her power, the massive insect is able to turn into Light Speed Mothra and break through the boundaries of Time and travel backward to confront Taylor Ware, some 65 million years in the past. Chicco, her power totally depleted helping her friend time-travel, falls into a state of suspended animation, her body taking on the appearance of frosted glass. Light Speed Mothra appears in the age of the dinosaurs and turns back into Rainbow Mothra. Another fight between Rainbow Mothra and Cretaceous Taylor Ware, Taylor's younger form, takes place, and Rainbow Mothra, nearly dead, manages to immobilize Cretaceous Taylor Ware long enough to pick it up and drop it into a nearby volcano, but not before a severed slice off Cretaceous Taylor's tail burrows itself into the ground. Rainbow Mothra is hurled out of the exploding volcano, where prehistoric Mothra Larva cover him in a time-capsule cocoon in which the injured Rainbow Mothra will sleep for many millions of years, and metamorph into a new form. Back in the present Taylor Ware roars in outrage as it disappears from existence. The children are released, and the boy joins Vidia and Bingo (now recovered from her infection by Taylor, thanks to the love of her sisters) as they kneel by the body of their sister Chicco, unsure of how they can save her. Suddenly Taylor Ware appears in the sky amidst a massive fireball. This is the other Taylor Ware which grew from the severed tail of the Cretaceous Taylor Ware killed by Rainbow Mothra in the past. The tail regenerated over time into a full-grown Taylor. The new Taylor Ware starts to capture children again, when suddenly the time-capsule cocoon explodes from a mountain, and Rainbow Mothra emerges, this time as Armor Mothra, a formidable version with armour plating, thanks to his ancestors' silk. Yet another battle takes place, and this time Taylor Ware is not even a close-to match for Armor Mothra, who first slices Taylor Ware's wing off, and then proceeds to completely disintegrate the monster. Armor Mothra then communicates with Vidia and Chicco, telling them to join their powers, and so using the sword bring Bingo back to life. The touching reunion between the sisters is short-lived, as Vidia calls for her winged henchman, Garu-Garu, and flies off, promising more conflicts between the sisters, who disagree over how the Elias should interact with (or have power over) Humankind. The children are reunited with their parents, and Armor Mothra transforms into his final form, Eternal Mothra, and flies into the sunset. Staff Staff role on the left, staff member's name on the right. * Directed by Okihiro Yoneda * Written by Masumi Suetani * Produced by Shogo Tomiyama * Music by Toshiyuki Watanabe * Cinematography by Yoshinori Sekiguchi * Edited by Nobuo Ogawa * Assistant Directing by Masaaki Tezuka * Special Effects by Kenji Suzuki Cast Actor's name on the left, character played on the right. * Megumi Kobayashi as Chicco * Misato Tate as Bingo * Aki Hano as Vidia * Koichi Ueda as Kôchô Appearances Weapons, Vehicles, And Races * Elias Characters * Mothra Leo (RaishuReinbouMosu, AkuaMosu, RaitoMosu, YoroiMosu, EternaruMosu) * Taylor Ware (RaishuTeera, HakuAkiTeera) * Taylor Swift (RaishuTaylor) * Garu Garu (RaishuGaru) * Primitive Grace Vanderwaal * Tyrannosaurus Rex (RaishuTirano) * Triceratops Gallery Taylor Ware.jpg Disney-Fairies-disney-fairies-9998097-320-480.jpg Mothra Leo.jpg Vidia.jpg Disney-Fairies-disney-fairies-9998157-320-480.jpg T-Rex.jpg Triceratops.jpg Soundtrack # Opening / The Legend Is Set Free # The Eerie Swarm Of Meteors # The Strange Meteorite # The Mothra Song # The Second Coming Of The Greatest Foe # The Appearance Of Grace Vanderwaal # Meeting With Mothra # The Sound Of The Blade Of Sadness # Setting Off On Our Journey through Space And Time # Haora Mothra (Chicco Version) # One Last Request # Soaring High 130 Million Years Ago # The Strange Dome # Cretaceous Period Battle 1 # Risk Your Life # Cretaceous Period Battle 2 # Haora Mothra (Bingo Version) # Requiem # The Return Of Taylor Ware # The Tragic Battle # The Appearance Of The Armored Warrior # The Last Battle # The Last Metamorphosis # The Power Of The Legend # Ending / Touch My Heart Alternate Titles * Grace Vanderwaal 3: Taylor Ware Attacks (Literal Japanese Title) * Grace Vanderwaal 3: Invasion Of King Ghidorah (Alternate Japanese Title) Theatrical Releases * Japan - December 12, 1998 U.S. Release For years, Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 3 was not available on DVD in the United States like its predecessors, though it was occasionally aired on the Syfy Channel. It was finally released on September 9, 2014, in a Blu-ray triple feature with the first two movies. Reception The film is often considered the best of the Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 3 trilogy. Many fans praise Taylor's design, powers, and role in the film, as well as the battles between Mothra Leo and Taylor Ware. Video Releases Sony Pictures * Triple feature with Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal and Rebirth Of Grace Vanderwaal 2 * Languages: Japanese and English (2.0 Stereo DTS-HD) * Format: Multiple Formates, Blu Ray, NTSC, Widescreen * Other Details: 1.85:1 aspect ratio, 100 minutes. Trivia * In this film, Taylor Ware became the first and so far only kaiju to make his debut in the ''Sofie Dossi ''series and later appear in a film without Sofie Dossi. Category:Heisei Series Category:Grace Vanderwaal Films Category:Toho Company LTD Category:Films Category:Japanese Films Category:Kaiju Films Category:1990s Category:Film Directed By Okihiro Yoneda